Giovanni C
=Biography= Giovanni, also known as "G" was born in 1989 on in a small nest, high up on a cliff in Washington state. At age 2 he took his first leap of faith from his heavenly home, and as he plummented towards the ground he discovered that he was not in fact a bird. for the rest of his life, his goal was to become a bird so that he could soar through the clouds. In order to do this, he determined that he must replicate various people around him and their taste in music. G can't swim, mostly on account of he is a cat. Sandro Giovanni's brother Sandro was the first person G tried to assimilate to. G listened to rap music and acted cool. unfortunately, he discovered that rappers cannot fly, nor can they swim. from this point on, G would never be able to learn to swim. Alex Sakach Next, G attempted to learn from fellow wazooian Alex Sakach. he was drawn to his manly glamour, and to his aggresive yet expressive characterists. G started to listen to Korn and Limbizket. However, as he developed he discovered that these bands actually suck and would never help him to become a winged creature once again. Luckily, they did start an aggressive rap group called Condition Zero, which would later prove to be pivital in his lofty goals. Doug Linse G's most recent model is Doug Linse.Doug also has an obsession with birds, drawing them relentlessly. Seeking to gain further knowledge, G started to become obsessed with Doug's styles and influences. He emulated Linse's musical tastes, predominantly that of the Independent music. Unfortunatly, this made G more pretentious, but, birds are pretty pretentious anyway. =Crow= Drawing from his earlier influences, Giovanni teamed up with friend Jack Samels to create a rap rpoject called Crow. Using the rapping skills he'd learned from his brother, and using up the agression learned from Alex Sakach, G decided to take to the microphone udner a new persona. Doug Linse also eventually joined in on the project. G became well known for his abilities, gaining respect from many people around him. Unfortunately, his 15-minutes of stardom began to fade as the once tight-knit team began to fall apart. As a result, G began to drift apart from his early life, persuing another shot at stardom. =Currently= Recently, G has attempted to live a life without comparison. He fights a daily struggle, where being himself warrants a comparison to another individual. While the influences by his fellow friends and family all around, he still believes that those have infused with his own youthful personality to create what he is today. Breaking this stereotype has proved to be seemingly impossible however as his taste in music represents his personality. =LiveJournal= G is known for keeping a vaugue, ridiculous, and overly emotional online blog. It began during his sophmore year when the idea was suggested to him. It originally started as a little thing which listed out movies or music he was into at the time. However, as times changed, the entries began to show more real life issues. Unfortunately, G refused to actually divulge what the issues were, using vauge cover-ups instead of sentances to describe what was going on. This lead to the frusteration of many people who discovered that the journal was in fact a waste of time. In 2007, G attempted to stop being vauge in a single tell-all entry. However, since then, the journal has slipped back into oblivious junk. Lately, the journal has not been updated much, running on a more monthly basis. No one knows what the delay is, but no one is really complaining. =Trivia= *G's confirmation name is Gaul; The patron saint of birds. This was also his mutant name from Doctor Xavier. *G can not swim. *G was infact only told once when his father, Sergio, tried to tell him otherwise. *G finally saw the flaming lips, but would he still have seen them if wayne really was there? *G still likes Korn, AND HE DOESN'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!!!!!!!! =Skits= *The Ceiling *Communicating With The Dead *Drakengaurd *Pushy Penguins *The Torpedo